


Hantu Kopek

by NalaNox



Series: Pride Month 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Demon, Demon Sex, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Monster - Freeform, Monster sex, PWP, Smut, Teratophilia, biting was a little too hard and made the reader bleed, but didn't happen, extremely minor blood play, its a weird thing the reader thought of during, lesbian demon, minor dubious noncon fantasy, porn with a little plot, pride month, teratophile, teratophiliac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Hantu Kopek is the demon of nightmares, during your life she has haunted you causing nightmares, but on the night before you moved out of your parents house. She reveals herself and you couldn't help the curiosity, reaching out and finally knowing the creature, feeling no longer scared but something deeper.This is a pride month series I'm working on, all teratophilia one-shots.





	Hantu Kopek

It started out as a child, a monster under the bed, nightmares of such a monster, strange bumps in the night.

The black clawed hand grasping at my body, holding my mouth shut. Sleep paralysis was also a common occurrence, with this monster standing tall, bending down as the height of the room was too small for it, it’s long lanky arms, the yellow, glowing eyes staring at me. I couldn’t scream for help as it slowly slid towards me, I would watch as it’s spider like appendages would crawl towards me, I could count at least 4 on the lower half. I wished not to look at it then, I wished I could have closed my eyes and it would disappear. But no, my eyes would be locked on to the monster. It would then be so close to my face, yet I saw no other features other than its eyes. It would then whisper something too quiet for my ear to pick up the words.

Then one night when I was 20 I was beginning to pack up my room to move out of home. To travel to the other side of the country for university. I woke to a crashing noise inside my room, “is it you?” I called out into it. Feeling a chill come from somewhere, I rubbed my bare arms, and pulled my singlet down as far as it could, trying to cover as much skin, my bare legs gathered goosebumps. I stood on the floorboards of my room and moved to the sound, hands out into the darkness making sure I wasn’t going to hit into anything.

My hands had hit something hard and cold, I stood still releasing a breath I didn’t realise I was holding and felt along the cold surface, it was bumpy and goes up beyond my reach, I found something softer though, something warmer, I pressed into it. A whisper was said right by my ear, and shivers crawled down my spine. Yet my hands stayed on the surface.

“I-is it you?” I repeated, this was the first time I was able to talk to the creature, to be able to communicate with something that had haunted me for my entire life.

“Yessssss,” the creature hissed. I gasped as I felt the flow of air right by my head. I was speechless, where did I intend to go with this, there wasn’t a way I could have planned what would come after that question, but the creature helped, “you searched for me.” It whispered, it’s head still so close to my own.

I nodded, my voice seemed to have failed me. I turned my head to where the voice was coming from and saw two distinct eyes looking at me, yellow but not bright. I stood back a little, not in fear but in curiosity, I wanted to see it all. It seemed to have guessed this and moved its head back, it was so much longer than what I had seen during the night. It had a long, dark grey face with no nose, no ears, but a mouth with lips and sharp teeth and a forked tongue that flickered every so often like a snake. It didn’t have any hair on it head, but a pair of horns like a goat stuck out from its forehead and travelling up and then back.  It’s neck was thin and long yet a shade darker as it faded into the black of the rest of its body, it’s torso bare of clothing and breasts that hung free yet tight to it’s chest. It’s torso also was long and thin, the bones could be clearly seen. Going lower, a cloth hung over the middle of it’s legs and a pair of spindly legs could be seen, bent towards the roof slightly parted for comfortability, and the second pair close behind. It’s arms were long and it’s hands carried claws that looked sharp enough to cut the flesh on my body easily. It could have stood at an easy 10 feet. I was fairly small sitting at a 5 foot 4, it was twice my height. What did it think of me?

“What are you?” I asked with a shudder.

“Hantu Kopek, demoness of nightmares.” She didn’t blink or move her eyes from my own. In fact, she moved closer to me

“Why me? And for so long?” With this question she looked surprised and a little ashamed, backing off a little.

“I was promised a daughter many generations ago from your family line. I should have taken you from your mother then and there, but your soul intrigued me.” For the first time she closed her eyes.

“But not in the eat me way?” I chuckled, then quickly went silent realising I was joking with a demoness.

I heard a purr coming from the demon, she moved her head and rubbed against my neck. Her breath was chilled like a winter morning, her scent was that of burnt wood and herbs, yet the skin of her face was warm like sitting in the sun on a cold day. It was comfortable. I found myself frozen to the ground. I moved my neck to allow her more access and a sensation I had never felt before now pooled in my lower abdomen.

“No, I was tempted, for the few years I have been with you, to consume your soul and your life. But…” My breath hitched in my throat as she brought her spindly fingers to my face, and brought her face closer to mine. My face flushed, I felt lust flow with in, still frozen I allowed her lips to meet mine. Her forked tongue pressed at my lips and I opened my lips to the demon. My first kiss taken from me. “Virgin in every aspect.” She pulled away and whispered, “many nights I watched you take yourself begging for release, crying wondering why you could never catch one’s heart,” her claws caught the edge of my singlet, “because you were mine, no one else could touch you as I wanted to.”

With an easy slice the singlet tore off my breasts hitting the cooling air. My nipples hardened, she flicked one gently. I gasped, with another hand she pushed me to the edge of my bed. I felt compelled to allow her access to my body, it felt as if my life was destined to go this path. I was no longer afraid, but I felt a tenderness and a dominating force from within.

I was finally able to release myself from my frozen feet and reached up to her face, caressing the edge of what appeared to be a carapace that wrapped from the edge of her face to the back of her head. Lowering her head to allow my touch to reach her, I reached up and rubbed a finger along her goat like horns, feeling the rough texture. Going back down I rubbed with intensity down her neck, following the carapace to her exposed torso, following her collarbone to her small breasts. Grabbing them roughly, the demoness growled and rubbed her face into my neck, another rough fondle and teeth were scraping lightly against my neck. This made wet pool at my lower core. She wrapped her hands around me, trying to press into me. Leaving her breasts, I moved my hands down her exposed stomach, feeling the ribs up the top down to the loincloth that cover her own pleasure.

Pulling at the loincloth I groan not being able to find a tie or unable to pull them off, I heard her chuckle and pulling the loincloth off to reveal her beautiful pleasure. Without thinking I fell to my knees, I had imagined many women in times of self-stimulation, but nothing like this, dark-grey and just like a human vagina, I moved my fingers down her mons and lightly tickled her clitoral hood. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Hantu Kopek.

With more confidence, I moved my hand down into folds, feeling, rubbing, feeling the wet begin to coat her pussy. I smirk looking at the demoness now looking at me with complete lust. I begin to gently rub her clit to the sides, moving it between my fingers watching as she began to buck into my hand. Confident curiosity compelled me to move my face close to her wet pussy and I placed flitting kissed as my fingers worked her clit.

A ferocious growl was released from Hantu Kopek, and she pulled me from my knees throwing me onto my bed.

“You’re mine,” she said deeply, and tore my underpants from my ass. Hopping on top of me, she leaned over and roughly pushed her tongue into my mouth and rolled her hands down my body grasping at my breasts with one hand the other moving to my wet core. A slight touch and I lifted my hips to meet her, making her finger slip through my wet lips.

“Wet already?” She said smugly, “have you thought of me before tonight?” She asked.

I groaned. Truthfully, I had once or twice during my most desperate times. The thought of her coming to me in the middle of my sleep paralysis, crawling like a corrupted thing to touch me, to lay her tongue on my clit and ravage me into a state of orgasm. But shaking off that fantasy came quickly after my orgasm, wondering how I could have.

“Y-yes,” with that her clawed finger gently pushed into me. Doing deeper I moaned loudly.

“I can smell the truth from you, allow me to reward you,” another finger pushed deep into me, and she pulled her lips away from my mouth. Keeping still she allowed me to get used to them and began to pump her hand in and out while kneading my breast. “Tell me, what did you think of?”

“I-,” she began to pump faster causing my voice to stop and my mind went blank.

“Tell me.” She commanded.

“I would be paralysed,” I was able to choke out, “y-you would,” harder stroking, I felt myself coming closer and closer to my edge, “crawl on top of me,” I quickly said, her teeth began to dig into me, “a-and,” my eyes rolled back and my back arched, immediately she pulled out from my pussy. I yelled in frustration, “fuck!”

“Tell me and you’ll be rewarded.” She said seriously.

Still trembling, my legs shaking, I got a hold of my thoughts.

“And lick my clit until I came, and I could do nothing but watch as you fucked me.” I panted, “now please, please fuck me.”

Immediate she shoved her fingers back in and without thinking of her claws fucked me. With the pain was the pleasure and it pulled me over the edge, I came loudly, I rode her fingers as the orgasm rushed over me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck as it happened.

I looked to Hantu Kopek, something dripping from her mouth, I rubbed my hand over her lips and looked on my fingers.

Blood.

“You are mine. I marked you as such.” A deep growl rumbled in her chest, I felt the feeling of warmth pool once more at my pussy.

Crawling her body up my own, she stood her glistening pussy above my face, dripping with wet.

“You’ll satisfy me.”

Willingly, I grabbed her hips and placed it perfectly on my mouth. She started to grind against me, keeping up the rhythm. She tasted so sweet, I couldn’t help but enthusiastically lick her, as if this was my last meal.

“I’m close,” she hissed, I grabbed on to her ass and dug my nails into it. Finally Hantu Kopek came all over my face.

Moving off my face, she moved back down to face me. She kissed me deeply, “come with me to my realm, I will give you everything you will ever want or need.”

I rested my hand against her cheek, coming down from whatever high I was having, “why?”

“You have become precious to me, you are mine,” she moved her hand down to my neck, I cringed at the pain, concern shot through her face, “you are no longer bleeding, but you are intoxicating. Your blood is sweet.”

My mind now filled by those sweet yellow eyes, “yes.” I gave you answer and her eyes widened in surprised.

“But you cannot go in this form, you must…” she faltered, as if something was stuck in her throat, as if the words were caught behind an invisible barrier.

I placed my hand on her cheek, she fell into it, “I must corrupt you soul.”

Looking at her in surprise, “so I must become a demon?” Hantu Kopek nodded slowly.

“The process has already began,” she reached for the bite marks on my neck.

“Will I be like you?”

She shook her head, “no, you’ll be different, you may change in small ways. Depending on the sins of the soul.” She moved her hand to my heart.

“I want to go.” I said with determination. She looked softly at me and nodded. With that she bit deeply into my neck, except it didn’t feel like blood pouring from the wound but something that stung throughout my whole body. Everything began to fade and my limbs began to go numb. “I’m yours,” I whispered as my vision went black.

I awoke in my bed but something felt different. Touching my neck I felt nothing, no scabs, no bite marks. Running from my bed, I went into the bathroom, looking over myself in the mirror. Though naked I felt or saw nothing different. Sighing, believing it was all just a strange dream that felt all too real, I began to run a shower. But I couldn’t shake the feeling of something from me.

I closed my eyes as the hot shower rushed over my body. I felt my muscles relax though I hadn’t noticed that they were tight.

I felt a sharp pain my heart, looking down I saw little black marks appear. They looked as if nails had dug into my skin. Watching as the black spread to a deep purple across my skin. It reminded my of a bruise, but it quickly spread across my body. Excruciating pain came from my head, I cringed and groaned in pain as I felt something move beneath the skin. A burning pain started to flare everywhere, turning off the shower I fell to floor. Not knowing what to hold, I rubbed my body against the cold tiles of the wall and floor.

I felt my eyes bulge, and a crashing came from just outside the door. Flinging it open was the demoness from my dreams. She looked excruciatingly worried, picking me up from the ground she cradled you to her cool body, I couldn’t help but relax with the touch, the burning started to subside, but the pain in my head lingered.

“Hantu,” I whimpered.

“It will take time, but it will subside.”

“Were you human once?”

“No, I was created by the devil. He made me from the molten rock from the lowest level of hell.” She almost spat with bitterness.

“You wish you weren’t?”

“He moulded me, he expected me to behave in a certain manner. I could never please him, so I stopped trying.” She shrugged off. Opening up to me made me fall deeper in love with this beautiful demon.

“What kind of demon am I turning into?” I looked down to my arms seeing the dark purple with random shades of black, my nails turning into claw the colour of charcoal.

“Succubus, but I will not force you to gather souls,” a growl began low in her chest, “in fact, I would forbid it, I want to be the only one with access to your cunt.” She said crudely, bringing a blush to my cheeks, “no man nor woman deserves such a holy thing.” She worshipped.

Something began to whip behind me, moving from Hantu Kopek, I looked down to see a tail swinging between my legs, and I, also, had not noticed chitinous plating begin to cover my ribs and my legs. I began to watch it as it slowly started to spread, entranced with it. I rubbed my hand over it, it was smooth and shiny, and I could feel everything as if it was my normal leg.

“You are ready to come to my realm, you no longer belong to this mortal plain.”

Hantu Kopek held out her long hand out to me, I softly took it and took a deep breath. With a quick motion I found myself flung through something hard to see, a bright light flashing.

Within a second, I could see a small stone house on a green hill, surrounded by a vast, thick forest.

“Come.” Hantu Kopek said placing me on the ground and then pulled me by my arm to the small stone house.

Inside it was warm, it was surprising to say the least. It felt like a real home. An old home from centuries ago but a home nonetheless. It was larger on the inside, than it looked on the outside. Straight from the door there was a loungeroom, with a couple of fur covered chairs and a warm fire in the wall. And a large kitchen with wooden counter tops and a pot belly for a stove. A hall way lead further down the house contain what I assumed were bedrooms and a bathroom.

“It’s lovely, not what I expected.” I smiled looking at the beautiful demon.

“What did you expect?”

I shrugged, “I’m not sure, maybe something more like hell.” I walked to the fur covered chairs and sat by the fire.

She followed me and sat by me with her hand around my shoulders, she leaned her head towards my own and I accepted the kiss. I accepted to stay here forever with the demoness.

The countless nights and days passed by with such ease, exploring my new-found demon form revealed long horns that curled back, and sex was so much more than it was as a human. Controlling the sensitivity of my demoness and myself, having natural knowledge of her fantasies and how to fulfil her pleasures. I never have missed my life as a human, we lived peacefully in Hantu’s pocket dimension, our company is all we ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
